


Working out some aggression

by killerweasel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene set during <i>The Snow Job</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working out some aggression

Title: Working out some aggression  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13

AU during _Leverage's The Snow Job_

**Working out some aggression**

My fists slammed into the punching bag without a pattern or a rhythm. I was running on pure anger and had a horrible urge to make something or someone bleed. This way, the only thing that might bleed would be me. Keeping my eyes on the bag in front of me, I soon lost track of time. I was so focused on what I was doing that the rest of the world simply faded away into the background.

A hand closed on my shoulder and I whirled around. “I called your name like ten times, Eliot.” I had to give him credit for not backing away from me. Instead, Hardison took a few steps closer and then curled his fingers around my wrist. He brought my hand up and studied the raw and bleeding knuckles. “You would have kept right on going until you were a damn mess.” That was more of a statement than a question and I looked away from him.

“Nate wanted you to hit him. I saw it in his face.” Hardison sighed. “Sophie knew it too, that’s why she got in the way.” No matter how pissed off I was, there was no way I would have gone through her to get to Nate. “That’s not what’s bothering you though, is it?” Hardison hadn’t let go of my wrist and I was making no effort to pull away from him either. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Just thinking about it hurt. It hadn’t been the way Nate was acting; it was the tone to his words. “It’s just... I’ve known people like that; I’ve seen what happens when they let themselves sink that far down.”

“Knocking him out wouldn’t have helped a whole hell of a lot. You would have hurt your hand, he would have hurt his head, and no one would be happy.” Hardison’s thumb brushed lightly along my knuckles, barely touching the injured flesh. “Though, you seem to have done quite well hurting both your hands.”

“He’s a good man, Hardison. He’s a better person than the rest of us and I don’t want to see him fall.” When people like that fell, they didn’t just break; they shattered into a million pieces. Even if you helped put them back together again, they were never the same afterwards. It was like breaking a plate on the floor. The odds were always pretty damn good that days or weeks later you’d be walking in your bare feet and step on a leftover sliver which somehow managed to slip through the cracks.

“You know we won’t let that happen.” He gave me a smile. “Come on, I’ll help you get patched up. The job’s not over yet.”

As I followed him down the hall, I thought about what he said. Hardison wasn’t just referring to the job we were working on; he was talking about something bigger. And we’d work on it together, all of us. Because that’s what family did.


End file.
